The Other Half of My Heart
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Ness returns to Seattle after 15 years in hopes of a new start. With no job, no money, and no hope, she comes face to face with the boy she once loved. Is there still a connection between them after all this time? J/N, O/S, AU/AH, Rated T.


Summary: Ness returns to Seattle after 15 years in hopes of a new start. With no job, no money, and no hope, she comes face to face with the boy she once loved. Is there still a connection between them after all this time? J/N, AU/AH, Romance, Rated T for mild language and brief sexual references.

A/N: Welcome to a new o/s! I would like to thank my pre-readers, ReneeFF, WolfGirl1335, and vnsjvhgs. It saddens me to think of all the times these lovely ladies (among others) have pre-read something for me, and I haven't given them credit. I promise it wasn't intentional; I'm a scatterbrain and simply forgot to add that note. So I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my Twi-ladies who have helped me out with feedback and advice. You're all loved and deeply appreciated. :)

There really isn't much to say other than that. This o/s was reworked a few times, and I'm happy with the final outcome. I hope you all enjoy it as well. Remember that I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own any recognizable characters.

* * *

><p><span>The Other Half of My Heart<span>

Time is a funny thing. It can go by so quickly and yet seem like forever all at once. The last fifteen years of my life had been like that. I'd look back on all the years gone by in awe and at the same time wonder when the day or week would just end so I could have a break.

It didn't seem like fifteen years since I'd been in Seattle. And yet, it seemed like it had been several lifetimes. I was not the same person I had been back then, so in a sense, it was another life.

I remembered that day that we left. I had been thirteen years old, newly in love with my childhood friend, and ready for whatever life would throw our way. I never dreamed that my parents would rip me away from everything I'd known my whole life. I suppose, looking back, I could admit that it wasn't entirely their fault. My dad had gotten a promotion that required he and his family relocate to Chicago, Illinois. I didn't understand at the time, but if he hadn't accepted, he would have lost his job entirely.

There were so many things I regretted about the move, including the way I reacted. As the only daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen, I sure made life difficult for them for a long time. I had tried to run away to go back to Jacob, my best friend since preschool and the love of my life, countless times. Eventually it got to the point that my dad forbade all contact between him and me. It broke my heart, and I went on a rebellious strike. I wasn't stupid about it; I didn't get into drugs or alcohol or anything like that, but I did dye my hair fiery red with black streaks, I changed my name from Renesmee to Nessie, and I got a tattoo of the Nessie monster on my lower back. My new friends in Chicago helped to fund my rebellion since my dad pretty much cut me off of anything that wasn't a basic life necessity until I promised to stop the shenanigans.

I didn't stop. By the time I turned sixteen, I had changed my wardrobe to anything and everything black, I had my belly button and my eyebrow pierced, I learned to fight, and I got contacts that changed my eye color from honey brown to bright green. My parents complained that they didn't even know who I was anymore. I was okay with that, because if I couldn't be with Jacob, I didn't want to be me.

The one thing that I never touched or did anything to change was the birthmark on my left wrist. It was an odd oval shape with a point on the lower end by my hand. Jacob had one nearly identical on his right wrist. When we put them together, it made a heart. When we were small, we used to pretend we were twins because of them, even though we looked nothing alike. He had always been tall for his age, already six feet when he was thirteen. His hair was thick and black, and his eyes were the most gorgeous color of dark chocolate. He told me three days before I had to move, the day we admitted we liked each other more than just friends, that our birthmarks meant we were made to be together. He said I had the other half of his heart. I had promised him that I would come back as soon as I could.

I had never forgotten Jacob. In all of my rebellion, I never let another boy get close to me until after I turned eighteen. I had always thought that once I was legally an adult, I could go back to Seattle and Jacob and I could be together. I hadn't counted on how much things might have changed in five years. Thanks to my parents and their ability to completely cut off all communication with Jacob, I had no idea how to reach him. The old phone number I had was no longer in service, all the letters I wrote were returned with a wrong address, and I had no money to get myself there to see him in person. I didn't want to give up, but at the same time, I didn't want Jacob to live his life without another person waiting for me. So I sent one last letter to the Seattle post office in the vain hope that it would somehow reach him and told him not to wait for me, if he hadn't already given up hope yet. Two nights later, I agreed to go out with Benjamin Murphy, the boy who had been after me since I was fourteen.

I got a job when I turned nineteen waiting tables at a pizza parlor in downtown Chicago. It paid well, even without the tips, and I had worked my way up to assistant manager by the time I turned twenty-five. Benjamin and I didn't last long, and I had a string of affairs through the years. I never felt like I could connect with anyone, although I was pretty certain it was all in my head. In bed with any man, I would look at my wrist and remember the promise I'd made to Jacob.

I saved up all the extra money I made, and when I finally had enough, I made the decision to come back to Seattle. If nothing else, it was a fresh start. I wasn't making big money in Chicago; I wasn't really even living. I had friends, but none of them meant much to me. I wanted the kind of connections I'd had when I was little. I wanted the easy life I remembered. It was silly, but somehow I knew Seattle would offer it to me.

So that's where I am; twenty-eight years old and moving back to my childhood town in hopes of finding something worthwhile. And, even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew there was some part of me that hoped I could find Jacob and have a chance to explain what had happened all those years ago. It wasn't my fault; I had really tried to stay in contact and keep my promise. I wanted to see for myself that he was happy.

I shook my head at myself and parked my car at the hotel. I didn't have a whole lot of money, but I had enough to get me started. I paid for a room and got set up, then I started to look through the help-wanted ads. There were a few places I thought I could work, so I circled them and continued to browse.

Within my first week in Seattle, I had four interviews. None of them hired me. I'd had such high hopes of getting a job. I even took out my piercings and cut my hair to a reasonable shoulder length, then I dyed it back to its original bronze color. I kept the contacts in, though, because it seemed to me that guys preferred green-eyed girls to brown-eyed ones. Still, I had no luck finding a job. By the time the first month had passed, I was running out of money and hope.

After two months, I was surviving on the good graces of the hotel owners and charities. I'd screwed myself over by coming back to Seattle. At least in Chicago, I could pay for a hot meal. I refused to call my parents to ask for help. They had warned me about coming back, and I didn't want to hear their "I told you so" speech. I put my piercings back in, found a way to re-dye my hair, and let depression take me over. Who gave a damn if I ever got back on my feet?

It was mid-June, and I decided to take a walk to try to clear my head. I needed to get myself grounded and at least try to see things positively again. I had never let myself go down any really harmful self-destructive paths, and I wasn't going to start now. I just needed to get over this hump.

I went to a park and sat down in one of the benches. As I watched the children play, I let my thoughts wander to all the years gone by and how my life had gotten so screwed up. I knew, deep in my heart, I should just call my parents and ask them to help me get back to Chicago. I knew they'd do it. Sure, they'd give me a grand lecture and make me get out on my own as soon as possible, but even that wasn't terrible. I just didn't want to do it. I hadn't ever had to rely on their help. I'd had my friends and my own resourcefulness.

I didn't bother looking when someone sat beside me. I wasn't in the mood to be sociable. I let my hair fall between us and ignored their presence as I continued to get lost in my thoughts. It wasn't long before I heard myself sniffle and realized I'd started to cry. What a sad excuse of a person I'd turned out to be.

"Are you okay, Miss?" the man beside me asked. His voice was husky and smooth.

I shrugged. "I guess."

He leaned forward and sighed. "I could be wrong, but people don't usually cry when nothing's wrong. Unless, of course, you're crying from happiness. You don't seem to be very happy, though."

I looked over at him. I would be hard-pressed to say he wasn't handsome. Thick, black hair and a matching goatee, dark brown eyes, tanned skin . . . He was gorgeous. I sniffled again. "No, I'm not happy."

His brow furrowed, creating an adorable crease between his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pathetic is what's wrong. I came all the way back to Seattle thinking I could just fit right in and resume my life from forever ago. How stupid is that?" I shook my head and wiped my eyes. "And now I have to suck it all up and call my parents to come rescue me. I'm a damn failure."

The unknown man reached out to rub my back. "My dad always told me you're only a failure if you don't try. It sounds to me like you tried."

I sat up and looked straight at him. "Of course I've tried. I've tried for two months, and it all seems to blow up in my face. All my life, the things I really, truly want evade me. I don't understand what I've done so wrong to deserve that. Don't I get to be happy?" It was stupid to get into this conversation with a stranger, but at the same time, it felt so good to just talk to someone about it. "Ever since I was little, what I want hasn't mattered." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring you down, I'm just so sick of it all."

He smiled, and something in my gut fluttered. It looked so similar to the way Jacob used to smile when he was trying to reassure me. My heart hurt at the sight of it. "It'll all be okay. Maybe the kind of happiness you're looking for isn't the kind of happiness you need?"

I hadn't thought about that. "Then what kind of happiness do I need?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What kind are you looking for?"

"The kind that sweeps me off my feet." I smiled sheepishly. "Sounds stupid, I know."

He quirked his lips and shook his head. "I don't think so. Don't all girls dream of that?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I reached up with both hands and raked my fingers through my hair. "Are you happy?" I asked.

He didn't answer me right away. I looked over to see him staring at my arm. I noticed he had a clear view of my birthmark. It wasn't all that common, but it wasn't anything freakish either. I put my hands down and cleared my throat.

He met my eyes, still silent, and held out his right arm. There, on his wrist, was an oddly-shaped oval birthmark with a point on the lower end by his hand. My eyes widened. No way . . .

"Renesmee?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

I hadn't been called that name in so long I'd almost forgotten it. I nodded. "I go by Nessie now," I said quietly.

Jacob shook his head. "What the hell have you done to yourself?" He touched my hair. "I mean, it looks good, but it's nothing like what I remember."

I nodded. "That was the point. It started a few months after I moved. I figured if I couldn't be here—be with . . . the people I wanted to be with—I'd rather not be me."

"What happened? We were supposed to keep in touch. I tried to call you when we moved, but I couldn't ever get through."

I was crying for a whole new reason now. I shrugged. "I tried to run away one too many times, and my parents said I wasn't allowed to contact you anymore."

He stood up quickly and held out his hand. "Are you hungry? Want to get some breakfast with me?"

I didn't care that I didn't know the person he had become. This was Jacob. I nodded and got up to go with him. He was still tall, much taller than me. I had to look up to see his face.

We talked while we ate, and I told him about my life in Chicago. He told me about his life, how he had tried to track me down after I stopped calling. When that wasn't successful, he put all of his energy in getting through school so he could leave and come find me when he turned eighteen. He had even tried, making it as far as Utah before his car broke down and his parents had to tow him and the vehicle back to Washington. He went to college in Seattle and got a degree in graphic design. He had been working on his own as a freelance designer ever since, doing everything from websites to billboards to personal requests.

"I never forgot about you, though," he told me. "Especially when I'd feel lonely. I'd look at my wrist and wonder where you were and what you were doing at that very moment. It would make me feel a little better to know that you were out there somewhere."

I smiled and nodded. "I did the same a lot. I'm so sorry, Jacob. I tried so hard to keep my promise."

He put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me lightly. "I know, Renes—er, Nessie. I know."

"You can call me Renesmee if you want." He was the only person on the planet I would give that privilege.

He smirked. "To be honest, I kind of like Nessie. It suits this new look of yours."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I turned to show him the tattoo on my lower back. "I wanted to be something enigmatic and unusual. I thought the name kind of went with my given one, and I've always liked the mystery."

I felt his fingers on my skin and shivered. "That's awesome. I love the artwork."

I turned back around and smiled as I straightened my shirt. "Thanks."

"I really do like this look on you. Although, I think the brown eyes would be better."

"I don't need them to see; they're just for show." I took one out and looked at him. "Which do you like better?" I closed one eye, then the other, showing him the options.

"Definitely the brown."

I took the other one out and set them both on the plate. "Then I won't wear them anymore."

He smiled. "Good."

We talked for a little while longer, then we went for a walk together. There was so much we had to catch up on. I reluctantly asked him about his family, and he told me his parents were living happily in his old family home. He didn't have a wife or a girlfriend.

"I never met a woman I really cared for," he said as we walked. He pursed his lips, and I felt like he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I didn't want to ask if it was the same reason I couldn't find a man to settle down with. No other man was him.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, me neither."

He chuckled. "I didn't know you swing that way."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"You've never met a woman you really cared for?"

"Oh," I laughed. "Man or woman, neither have done it for me."

"Would you get together with a woman? I'm just curious."

I shrugged. "I guess, if I met someone who loved me for me and I felt like I had a connection with. I wouldn't deny a relationship just because it was with a woman. Would you get together with a man?"

"Honestly, probably not. I don't have anything against that; I just don't find the male body particularly pleasing to look at." He scrunched his nose.

"It's not just about looks, you know. I wouldn't care if my partner had boobs or not, as long as I felt like I could be myself around them and not have to hide. I haven't been myself in so long, I don't even remember what I was like."

Jacob's arm tightened around my shoulders. "I remember what you were like. You were sweet, kind, courteous, and a determined spitfire. When you wanted something, you went after it with your whole heart. From what I've learned about you today, Ness, I don't think that's changed much."

I'm sure I blushed. "Thank you."

We walked back to the hotel later that afternoon, and Jacob dropped me off at the door. "I'm really glad I took a chance and talked to you. Can we get together again sometime?"

I nodded eagerly. "I'd really like that."

He looked down at his feet for a moment. "How long are you planning to stay?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends on how long it takes me to call my parents."

He pursed his lips again for a moment. "Can I ask you something? How much would you need to get back on your feet here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Mary and Kyle, the people that own the hotel, haven't charged me for the last four weeks. It's supposed to be two hundred dollars a week. On top of that, I don't have any income, I don't have any food other than what the charities have given to me, I don't have gas for my car . . . I don't have anything. I don't think it'd be possible for me to stay here. Don't take that wrong, Jake, I'm not trying to ask you for anything. That's just how it is for me right now."

Jacob nodded. "I understand, Ness. Um . . . why don't we get together tomorrow night for dinner?"

I smiled brightly. "That sounds wonderful."

He hugged me tightly before he left. I spent that night thinking about the day and Jacob. It was just my luck to run into him this soon before I had to leave again. I told myself to back away now. I shouldn't go to dinner with him, because then I'd only see more of what a wonderful man he'd grown to be. It would make it harder on both of us when I did leave. I couldn't do that to him again. The first time I didn't have any choice.

The next day, I stayed in my pajamas and flipped through the channels of the crappy cable TV in the room. I found a Disney movie and watched it, then I took a bath and spent the majority of the afternoon staring at my face in the mirror. I picked at a few acne scars, plucked my eyebrows back to perfection, then I brushed my hair and put it back in a braid. I wore my most comfortable blue sweat pants, a white tank top, and a pair of fuzzy socks with a hole in the left heel. At five o'clock, I picked up the receiver to the phone, sucked up as much courage as I could, and dialed my parents' number.

There was no answer, so I left a message. I didn't go into detail, I just said that I was still alive, but I needed to talk to them. I gave them the room number and how to reach me, then I hung up. It felt anti-climactic. I'd built up the conversation in my head to something epically dramatic, and now I had to wait.

At six o'clock, there was a knock at the door. I sighed to myself and went to answer it.

Jacob stood there with a take-out bag in one hand and a rose in the other. "Hey," he said sweetly.

"Um . . ." I wasn't sure how to respond.

"I figured you probably wouldn't want to go anywhere, so I brought dinner to you. Can I come in?"

After a quick glance at the messy room, I realized I didn't have much of a choice. I'd already told myself I wasn't going to hurt him. I sighed and stepped back, apologizing for the chaos in the room.

"Don't worry about it, Ness. You know I never was very good at keeping a space clean. I'm still not." He chuckled and set the bag on the table. "I brought this for you." He handed me the rose. "Just a little something to say that I've missed you, and I still think about you a lot."

My eyes watered. "That's really sweet." How was I going to do this?

"Are you hungry?" He gestured to the food on the table. I nodded and got some paper plates, then we dug into the Chinese he'd gotten.

"How did you know I didn't want to go anywhere?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I know we still have a lot of catching up to do, but you never were the kind of person to go out to dinner when you didn't feel good. Emotionally or physically. I know you're depressed, and you probably wanted to cancel this whole dinner thing anyway, but I couldn't let you do that. I figured I'd do it this way so you couldn't say no." He smiled.

"I guess I should probably say thank you. Don't get me wrong, Jake; I'm glad I got to see you again and that we had this chance to catch up, but I can't stay here. I have nothing, and I can't keep living like this. I called my parents today." I looked down at my plate, unable or unwilling to see the potential heartache in his eyes.

"What did they say?" He didn't sound upset, only curious.

"I don't know; I left a message and asked them to call me back." I braved a glance at him and saw him nodding.

"Will you let me know when you find out when you're leaving? I know you don't want to make it harder, but I really want a chance to say goodbye."

My heart hurt, but I couldn't help but nod. "I promise."

Jacob leaned forward and put his hand over mine. "Thank you."

He left that night around eight-thirty. I cleaned up the mess we'd made and put the leftovers in the tiny fridge. I was about to throw the bag away when I noticed a slip of paper in the bottom. Curiously, I dug it out. My knees went weak, and I had to sit down. Jacob had left a check in the bag, made out to me, for two thousand dollars.

At first, I was simply astounded. My mind raced through scenario after scenario of what I could do with that much money. My conscience soon caught up with me, though, and I got mad. I hated myself for thinking that I could take his money, and I kind of hated him a little for thinking he could pay me to stay. I didn't want to be a charity case to him. If I were to stay, I wanted it to be because he loved me.

I barely stopped myself from ripping the check to pieces. Instead, I folded it neatly and put it in my wallet. I wanted it to be intact when I gave it back to him.

My parents called me back that night. I talked to them for two hours about all the things that had gone wrong in Seattle. I hated sounding like a complainer, but I made sure to let them know it was just how it was; I wasn't trying to be whiney. They gave me the lecture I knew I was going to get, but then agreed to get a plane ticket back to Chicago. I was to sell my car as soon as I could so I'd have a little money when I got back. I didn't really care for that idea, but I went with it knowing it was the best option I had. They gave me a two-week time period to sell the car and say goodbye to whoever I needed to say goodbye to.

I called Jacob the next morning. My hands shook as I dialed the number. As the line rang, I remembered the last time I spoke to him before the move. I had run to his house after my parents broke the news to me. With tears streaming down my face, I told Jacob what was going to happen. My dad soon showed up to get me, but in the time we had we kissed and promised over and over again that we would be together again. I was crying again by the time Jacob picked up the phone.

"I'm leaving in two weeks," I told him.

The line was quiet for a moment. "That soon?"

I sniffled. "It could have been tomorrow."

"That's true. At least we have that time."

I ran my fingers through my hair and shook my head. "No, Jacob, we don't have any time. I can't do this. I can't see you anymore. You have to know how badly this hurts as it is."

"Yeah, I know. I know exactly how bad this hurts. Do you think I want you to leave at all?" He sounded upset. I couldn't blame him.

"You can't ask me to stay."

He sighed. "I think I already did."

"What, with the check? Are you stupid? Did you really think I would be able to accept that? Jesus, Jacob, I can't—"

"Yeah, I get that it was stupid. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you. I should have known it would. Can I come over?"

I thought about slamming the phone down instead of answering him. I wanted to. Instead, I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

The line went dead. I cried out and threw the phone to the ground. What was any of this going to prove? Jacob was once my very best friend and he had grown into a handsome, respectable man. He didn't need a failure like me lurking around and destroying his life. As much as I hated it, I knew I was already falling in love with him again.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I wanted to ignore it. Jacob called my name and pounded harder until I gave up and let him in.

"Stay with me, Ness," he said as soon as the door was closed.

"Are you crazy? No, I won't stay with you. You have a good life, Jake. Don't let me screw it up for you."

"You won't screw anything up. Please, at least just think about it. Don't take the money if you don't want it, but don't say no right now. I'm begging you."

I went to my wallet and got the check out. "I can't." I thrust it at him and held my hand out until he took it back. "I just can't."

He sighed and shook his head. "Why?"

I didn't answer him right away. I knew why, but I also knew he would give me a million reasons why my one wasn't enough. I didn't want to keep fighting with him. I wanted my last memory of him to be something I could look back on and smile about.

"We had our moment, Jake. We were kids together, and it was fun, but this is real life. We can't expect everything to be as easy as it was then." I took a few steps back.

Jacob came close to me again. "Tell me you don't love me, Ness."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Say it. I want to hear you tell me that you don't love me." His eyes were intense.

I couldn't. Those words were blasphemy to me. I shook my head and crossed my arms over my stomach. "I can't."

"Then tell me that you do love me."

Why did he have to do this? I looked up and shook my head again. "No."

"I love you, Ness. I've loved you since we were kids, and I love you now. Tell me you love me, too."

I met his eyes and watched him for a moment. His were wet, and his hands were shaking. He was nervous but passionate about this. He wasn't lying to me. It broke my heart.

"I love you, too," I heard myself say. I closed my eyes. What had I done?

I felt his arms wrap around me. I didn't have the strength to fight him. He held me tightly. "I love you," he said over and over again. "I won't let you down, Ness. Please stay with me this time."

I couldn't keep saying no. I couldn't say yes, either. I just cried into his chest and hoped this whole terrible situation would be over soon.

A moment later, he made me look up at him. He wiped my tears with his fingers and leaned down to kiss me softly. "Stay with me," he said again. "I'm not asking you to give up on being independent. I would love to help you get back on your feet if you'll let me. I'll even let you pay me back if you want."

"And how long would that take?" I rolled my eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I wouldn't mind one bit if it takes forever."

I couldn't help but smile a little bit. "My parents have already bought the plane ticket. They said they were going to do that last night."

"So? It can be cancelled. If not, I'll pay the difference to make it a round trip so you can visit them and then come back to me." He kissed me again. "Just don't leave me again, Ness." He took my wrist and put his against mine, making a heart with our marks. "You've still got the other half of my heart."

I felt myself melt. I wanted to give in. There was too much to think about, though. I leaned in and put my head on his chest. "I'll consider it."

He hugged me tightly. "Thank you." He kissed my head. "Say you love me again."

I leaned back enough to look up into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled and touched my cheek. "I'll make you happy, Ness. The sweep-you-off-your-feet kind of happy. I promise."

Jacob left a while later. I had so much to think about. A part of me wanted to just give in and agree to everything Jake said, but I'd already left enough of my life to chance. If I could just get a damn job and out from under my debts, maybe I could be happy in Seattle. I wasn't sure if I could let him help me when it wasn't certain that I'd be able to pay him back.

I spent most of the night looking at the birthmark on my wrist. We had always said that they were a sign that we belonged together. Our lives apart had been so different, but somehow we ended up together again. I could either accept it as fate or deny it as a mere coincidence. In my heart, I knew which way I wanted to choose.

Two days later, I'd made my decision. I called my parents and explained everything to them. They were hesitant about my choices, but I think they understood what this meant to me. The plane ticket could not be cancelled. True to his word, Jacob paid the difference and got it changed to a round trip. He even added another one so he could go with me. When the date arrived, we went to Chicago for a visit. I showed Jacob around town and where I used to work. He was pleasant with my parents, but I was pretty sure he harbored a grudge against them. We all sat down after dinner one night to rehash the past. It hurt, and there were a lot of tears on everyone's part, but both Jacob and I managed to forgive my parents for things they had no control of either.

When Jake and I went back to Seattle, I learned that he had already paid off Mary and Kyle. I wasn't really happy that he'd gone behind my back, but I did like to know they'd gotten more than what they'd asked for. I opted to stay in the hotel for a while longer instead of moving in with Jake. There were just too many risks involved with living with him, and I wasn't going to take them. Our relationship was still growing; it didn't need that strain.

Jacob helped me find a job at a computer store where he bought most of his supplies. He wouldn't let me change my hair or my piercings, though; he said they were too much a part of who I was now. I loved that he accepted me for who I had become but still managed to treat me like I'd never changed at all.

I worked hard and earned a promotion to supervisor within the first few weeks. Jacob was proud of me and took me to dinner to celebrate. I made him let me pay as a sort of first step in paying him back for his help.

"You promised you'd let me pay you back," I reminded him that night when he took me home.

"Yeah, I know. I still don't like it." He scrunched his nose and put his hands in his pockets. "I'm really glad you stayed."

I smiled. "Me, too. Do you want to come in?" I gestured to the door.

He nodded. "Sure."

There was an awkward silence between us after the door shut. I honestly wasn't really sure why I'd invited him in, but I was pretty certain it wasn't to talk. He cleared his throat and took his jacket off. I let my eyes wander over his chest and down to his legs. I'd be lying if I said my eyes didn't stop between his hips for a moment. I looked up and met his eyes with a blush.

"So," I started. "Um . . . do you want a drink?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. You know what I would like, though?" He stepped close and put his hands on my hips.

"What's that?" I licked my lips and leaned into him a little.

"You." He kissed me. "Just you."

I liked that idea. I kissed him back and tried to drag him toward the bed. The whole night was perfect. Every word, every kiss, and every movement was exactly what I had dreamed it would be with him. I was sad in the morning when I had to get up and get ready for work. He got up with me and went home when I left.

A month later, Jacob finally convinced me to move in with him. He had two extra rooms that I could choose from if I wanted. In the end, I decided not to choose. I wanted to be with him, always. I made sure I gave Mary and Kyle a little extra cash to show my gratitude for all they had done for me. I took any extra money I had left over after each paycheck and made a donation to each charity that had helped me. I couldn't say for sure, but I think Jacob did, too. I was okay with that; they deserved all the money they could get.

Life was good again. Jacob made sure that any money I gave to him in repayment went into a separate fund for things like vacation trips or visiting my parents.

It was June the next year that Jacob asked me to marry him. We'd gone for a walk to the park where we'd first reconnected, and as we sat on the bench, he asked me if I was happy.

"I'm very happy," I told him. I leaned against his arm and smiled up at him.

"Swept off your feet happy?"

"Yes."

He pursed his lips. "I don't think so."

My gut churned. "What?" I sat up.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, you really can't be." He tugged on my hand to get me to stand up with him. Then suddenly he ducked down and picked me up. I shrieked in surprise and held his shoulders tightly. "Until you've been swept off your feet." He twirled me around and set me back down.

I laughed and stood on my toes to kiss him. "I guess you're right."

He knelt down on one knee like he was going to tie his shoe, but then he looked up at me. I was confused for all of three seconds. "Marry me, Ness." He held up a little black box.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. "Jacob, I . . ." I didn't how to respond. I knew my answer, but it seemed I'd forgotten how to speak.

"Just say yes."

I nodded and knelt down with him. "Yes."

Somewhere around us, I heard applause. I didn't bother to look; I was too busy kissing him. He opened the box and held up the most beautiful diamond ring. It had a gold band, and I noticed words etched into the side. I started to cry again when I read, "The other half of my heart."

"Oh, Jacob . . ." I kissed him again and let him put the ring on my finger.

We were married two months later with a simple ceremony. I wore a green and white dress, and he was so sexy in a traditional tux. My parents flew in to be with us, and his parents were there as well.

After the wedding night, I stayed awake a long while thinking about all the things both Jake and I had been through since we were thirteen. Before we reconnected, I had thought my life was cursed. I was bad luck and anyone that came across me was doomed as well. I realized now that wasn't the case. I knew I wouldn't have been able to appreciate everything I had with Jacob if I hadn't gone through those hard times.

Jacob rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked.

I leaned up on my elbow and nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking." I kissed him and let my fingers dance along his collar bone.

"About what?"

I sighed contentedly. "About our lives apart and how everything fell into place when I came back."

He nodded. "I told you we were meant to be together."

"I know. It took me some time to learn that, I guess."

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me deeply for a moment. "That's okay, as long as you know it now. I love you, Ness."

"I love you, too. Always have, always will."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! Go on and leave me some review love :)

I'm on Twitter and Tumblr, SheeWolf85. Come visit and ask me/my characters stuff! We all like to answer. I'm fully aware of how schizophrenic that sounds ;)


End file.
